


L'Abîme Silencieux

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: 7'Scarlet (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abandonment, Depression, F/M, Late at Night, Nihilism, Pre-Canon, Self-Sacrifice, Stream of Consciousness, Temptation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Est-ce le but de son existence ? Pour punir les revenants ? Prouver que la vie éternelle n’avait aucun sens ?  C’est elle. Elle a l’impression qu'on lui a envoyé pour cette raison. Il le savait jusqu’au fond de son cœur froid et altéré.
Relationships: Hanamaki Ichiko/Yatsukami Hanate
Kudos: 3





	L'Abîme Silencieux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Silent Chasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105145) by [SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart). 



Le clair de lune qui se déversait sur le sol a fourni la seule source de lumière dans la piècesombre. Non pas qu’il avait besoin de beaucoup de lumière pour pouvoir la voir avec ses yeux morts.

Ses traits étaient gravés dans son esprit avec un tel détail qu’il pouvait fermer les yeux et encore la voir. La blancheur de sa peau, avec un léger rougir sur ses joues et le violet de ses yeux.

Ses yeux servaient de rappel constant de son humanité, de sa qualité d’ambroisie et du gouffre qui la séparait toujours de lui.

Il regarda sa poitrine se lever et tomber dans un rythme régulier, le bruit de sa respiration si fort contre le calme de la pièce. Il s’est retrouvé à prendre des respirations dans le temps avec le sier, voulant l’égaler, être égal à elle à un certain niveau de base.

C’était une impossibilité, bien sûr, car sa mortalité la rendait bien supérieure àlui, trop loin pour toucher. La vie humaine lui a toujours semblé mesquine, leur nature imparfaite étant la raison même pour laquelle ils sont devenus des revenants, et doncj’étais une qualité qu’il n’avait jamais enviée dans un autre être...

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Toutes ces années, il avait lutté avec l’ennui et la solitude de la vie éternelle, non pas tant haïr ce qu’il était, que c’était trop fort d’une émotion pour lui d’avoir ressenti dans ses nombreux siècles, mais plutôt la nature statique de celui-ci, le sentiment d’être à jamais coincé dans un purgatoire.

S’il n’y avait pas eu la malédiction de la déesse, cependant, il serait mort depuis longtemps et il n’aurait jamais eu l’occasion de poser les yeux sur l’étonnante créature dormant en face de lui. Njamais entendre le lilt à sa voix,ne jamais sentir le parfum de sa peau. Il valait des siècles de néant juste pour se tenir en sa présence.

Cependant, une ambroisie elle est restée, et tandis qu’elle a vécu, elle serait sous la menace constante du meurtre des gens insensés désespérés pour une existence maudite, pour toucher le royaume des dieux. Des gens qui ne méritaient pas un tel sacrifice de sa part.

Lui-même était une menace pour elle, mêmes’il ne ressentait pas le besoin de l’assassiner. Now qu’il connaissait un tel humain, il a été tenté bien au-delà de ce qu’il avait jamais été tenté auparavant. Son parfum était si puissant, une simple vague de sa main l’affecta d’une manière inimaginable.

Dans son imagination, il spéculait sur ce que ce serait de goûter sa bouche. Elle serait très certainement si puissante sa soif serait facilement satisfait de quelques gouttes, mais alors il savait qu’une fois qu’il goûterait, il ne serait pas en mesure d’arrêter.

Puis, s’il ne participer à son corps, s’il l’a vidée de chaque goutte ce qu’elle avait à donner , s’il l’a prise comme il l’avait si désespérément envie, elle manquerait sur la courte, l’existence heureusede sa vie humaine pourrait lui donner.

Fini les promesses du mariage, du bonheur, des enfants. De vieillir. D’un jour, regarder en arrière et penser que tout ça en valait la peine. Elle pouvait lui donner tout ce qu’il pouvait désirer, mais il ne pouvait lui donner qu’une moquerie de ce qu’elle méritait.

C’est là qu’il y avait le problème.

Il voulait qu’elle vive une vie pleine et qu’elle trouve l’amour et le bonheur, et pourtant il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas l’avoir de cette façon. Il trouve qu’ilest trop égoïste une créature pour seulement prendre un peu, de rester dans la ligne de touche, d’être le _frère_ , et se priver de tout le prix.

Être avec elle, l’avoir dans sa vie, c’est exploiter et souiller l’essence même de ce qui l’a attiréverselle, c’est-à-dire son comportement joyeux, sa luminosité d’âme, son cœur doux.

Il voulait qu’elle vive sa vie humaine et tout ce qui est venu avec elle, mais il voulait qu’elle comme un compagnon, il ne voulait pas revenir à son ancienne existence avantqu’il n’entre dans sa vie.

Elle se déplaça dans son sommeil, inclinant sa tête plus haut dans l’oreiller et ayant la chemise du pyjama monter ainsi, lui révélant la peau douce de sa taille mince. Son corps semblait se moquer de lui ; sa beauté semblait presque intentionnellement cruelle, dans le but de le tenter, de lui montrer ce qu’il avait perdu il y a des siècles.

Comment il savourerait le goût d’elle. Il se pencha en avant et inhala son parfum doux. S’ll prenait ce qu’il voulait, il la perdrait pourtoujours, uneannonce qu’il voulait pour toujours.

Il n’y avait aucun moyen de gagner.

Il se leva, ne faisant jamais un bruit, et regarda vers le bas pour ce qu’il supposaitserait la dernière fois pendant un certain temps. Il quitterait Tokyo demain pour Okunezato, les violacias le convoquent.

Peut-être, le séjour à un endroit assez loin serait suffisant pour le libérer de cette tentation, mêmes’il était à peine convaincu que ce serait le cas.

Il ferma les yeux et respira une fois de plus l’odeur d’elle, remplissant ses poumons inutiles de cette essence, espérant que cela durerait pour le reste de sa demi-vie torturée.

Alors, à sa grande consternation, elle a prononcé son nom.

Il a gelé, les yeux écarqués et curieux, comme un animal pris dans les phares d’un véhicule venant en avant. Il a pensé un instant que son mouvement l’avait réveillée d’une façon ou d’une autre, mais qu’elle était si immobile, profondément endormie.

Avait-il imaginé le son de sa voix ? Ses yeux n’ont jamais quitté son visage comme il regardait sa bouche former son nom une fois de plus.

« Frère. »

Le mouvement de ses yeux derrière ses paupières lui a dit qu’elle rêvait. Plus encore, elle rêvait de lui. Il a laissé la pensée nager dans son cerveau comme il se tenait enraciné à l’endroit, incertain de la façon de précéder.

Partir ou rester ?

Peut-être qu’il est trop exigeant envers lui-même. Peut-être devrait-il encadrer le retour et être le frère le plus longtemps possible, ou partir définitivement et la laisser tout oublier.

Méritait-il d’avoir un compagnon ? Méritait-il de briser l’éternelle solitude ? Il a été humain une fois, suppose-t-il, il mérite des deuxièmes chances. Là encore, il ne s’en souviendra peut-être pas, mais il a dû tuer quelqu’un d’aussi pur et merveilleux qu’Ichiko une fois, et s’il devait porter un jugement sur lui-même, il dirait que sa souffrance était bien méritée.

Est-ce le but de son existence ? Pour punir les revenants ? Prouver que la vie éternelle n’avait aucun sens ? C’est elle. Elle a l’impression qu'on lui a envoyé pour cette raison. Il le savait jusqu’au fond de son cœur froid et altéré.

Ce serait le défi le plus difficile de sa vie, mais elle en valait la peine. Rester avec elle, à quelque titre que ce soit, en valait la peine. L’amour qu’elle lui a donné chaque jour de sa vie en valait la peine.

Il lui sourit et fait son choix.

« Je reviendras. »


End file.
